Sasha Wilson
This is another character for a stroy I have in mind. However, I will not be posting the entire story, as I still plan to go through with profesionally doing it! And yes, she has no "Super-Hero Name." I find that not all Heroes need one, unless they have something to protect. She however, has lost what she hopes to protect. I'm leaving a few gaps, and mostly putting things that have driven her, and changed her. History Sasha lives in a futuristic world where meta-human powers are new. As such, the question as what to do with these newly appearing "Super-Children" had arisen, and been asked by many nations. Sasha herself lives in the United States, where the general consensus is that Meta-Humans should be stuck into military camps to be taught to properly, and safely use their powers. Sasha's two cousins shared her powers, but had no idea that she was also very fast, and in fact, even faster, having gained her powers at birth. Her cousins had been recruited, by an omnious little girl, Ashley, into her crusade against Anti-Mutant Government Agencies, but left Sasha out of it, despite knowing ALL about her. Sasha continued to become faster and faster, pushing her body's limits in the thick forests nearby. It wan't long however, before the actions of her Cousin's, brought home a guest, a Post-Human dubbing himself Faceless for his shape-shifting powers, who killed her father and uncle, and attempted to do her in as well, but only wounded her, before he had to make his leave. When her cousins, and Ashley's Followers arrived, the fact that she'd only been wounded, and was already healing led to her cousins discovering her powers. Ashley had then explained to her, that though she shared powers with her cousins, she had the most potential, and could shadow them with ease, and wanted her to continue practicing, rather than join a war. In Anger and Pain, Sasha joined Ashley, and vowed to eliminate the man who took her family away. She now trained across oceans and desserts, with determination burning in her blood. It had been months before she was given the chance, but when she had been confronted by the entity calling himself Faceless, she lashed out in anger, and spread his ramains across the country in a fit of rageing speed! It'd taken her weeks to get over that confrontation. She felt more complete having rid herself of one of her griefs. She could not however, turn away for Ashely, and her followers, who had just completed taking down a terror group of meta-humans, and were now setting their sites on legislation that would push meta-humans into military training. Oddly though, rather than being made a soilder for their Crusade, Ashley had given her a child, claiming the baby to be important, and that Sasha would benifit greatly from her. Now that Sasha has felt loss, and taken a life, is it possibly that to help her be happy, she must take on the role of a mother for a child she doesn't know? Powers and Abilities *'Progressive Super Condition -' Sasha's powers are speed oriented in appearance. Sense she could walk, her body was able to move at speeds that were extra-normal. The hidden feature to her powers however, is that the faster she pushes her body to become, the more her body adapts to the speeds. It's not only her legs that gain strength, but the rest of her body. When Faceless shot her, her skin had already gained enough tensile strength, and structure, to retain itself, leaving her with only minor bruising, forcing him to use high-caliber rounds. Theoritically, she could transend Light-Speed, if she were given ample time to train, and a large enough world to train on, as doing so on earth, would result in her flying off into space. In essence, her power is to not have the physical limitations that stop humans from continueing to become faster, stronger, or smarter. Weaknesses *Reaching a certain speed can send her flying from Earth's gravity. *She's often rash, and quick to act on emotions. Trivia *I won't be posting much info on the Universe Sasha comes from, unless I decide that I'm too lazy to write my story, which I have actually come up with a LOT. *Sasha was born with her powers, but they had not become completely evident until she was 5, and by that time, she figured it was normal, and her dad just never noticed. *Her cousins, (Which are brothers) are 12 (Gregory), and 16(Jayce). I can't decide on Sasha being 13, or 14. *Ashley is 11. She is NOT telepathic. How did she know about Sasha and her cousins? *Faceless is a sadistic murderer, who took pleasure in killing. He was brought into the life by his "normal" brother, who was in a gang. He was then recruited by a Meta-Human Supremicist group, where he came into conflict with Jayce. He was killed by Sasha, when she reached speeds of about 10 times the speed of sound, and ripped his body across the air, and ground. *Due to her powers, Sasha has some neat hair. Category:Alternate Universe Category:Needs picture Category:Level 8